


【DMC/VD】下不为例

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 又名《我哥顺着电话过来打我了，怎么办，在线等，急！》(弥天大雾卡文综合症患者终于把这个小小的鱼摸完了。只是想看他哥没有自觉地甜他弟而已。窝爱他们，而他们爱彼此。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【DMC/VD】下不为例

**Author's Note:**

> 又名《我哥顺着电话过来打我了，怎么办，在线等，急！》(弥天大雾
> 
> 卡文综合症患者终于把这个小小的鱼摸完了。
> 
> 只是想看他哥没有自觉地甜他弟而已。
> 
> 窝爱他们，而他们爱彼此。

适才降临的夜晚还未将整片大地吞噬殆尽，混合着寒意的风钻进半开的窗橼，吹动男人一丝不苟的银发晃了晃，他侧脸的轮廓在逐渐变暗的房间里变得模糊起来。

男人拧亮桌上的台灯，继续整理着手边一大摞写满字的纸——或者说装作在专心整理的模样。那些文件已经停留在这一页有段时间了。他快速扫过那上面两三行字，然后用余光瞟向搁在桌上的手机——那是一支简单到随处可见的普通智能机——漆黑的屏幕依然没有亮起来的迹象。这么来回几次之后，男人似乎下定决定再次专注于眼前的文件时，桌面传来一阵轻微的震动，陡然亮起的屏幕在只开着台灯的房间里闪着突兀的光。

手机屏幕上显示着三个字：蠢弟弟。

他嘴角几不可见地舒展开些许，却并不急于拿起来接听，而是等手机震动了两三次之后，他才用手指贴上屏幕中央划向右边绿色的圆圈。

一开始，他手机通讯录里弟弟的名字还是非常中规中矩写着“Dante”，然而没过多久，他发现自己在弟弟的手机里被写作了“笨蛋老哥”，于是他的通讯录里Dante的名字也随即被更正为“蠢弟弟”。

瞧，男人这种生物不管活到多少岁，不管平时看起来有多成熟稳重，总有人能让他瞬间幼稚得仿佛没超过七岁。

清除掉Qlipoth的根回到人间差不多半年，Vergil自然而然地住进了Devil May Cry，又在某次被比他年幼片刻的弟弟抱怨吃白食的时候一怒之下（？）抄起阎魔刀出门干活。或许是两个人的生活再怎么样也比独自一人时要像样些，事务所姑且脱离了脏乱差的传统，也再没突然断水断电一屋子都是没冲的马桶的气味，Dante对待委托的态度端正了很多，连带着他兄弟一起认认真真兢兢业业地养家赚钱。就连委托的日程重叠时，他们也能够兵分两路去解决，要知道没漏可捡的Lady或是Trish可没少为这抱怨过。

当他们分别去处理稍远些的委托且当天无法赶回事务所时，Dante通常会在傍晚的休息时间给他亲爱的兄长拨去一个电话，最开始不过是寥寥数语，他们也没有约定好什么，然而这逐渐发展成为一种惯例，通话的时间也越来越长。Vergil开始习惯在夜幕降临时等着手机屏幕亮起，如果没有按时接到电话，尽管说要他主动拨过去还是不太可能出现的事情，但是你依然能发现他变得心不在焉起来。

手机的听筒里传来弟弟吊儿郎当的声音，讲着一些怎样都好的琐碎小事：天气真是糟透了;街角转弯那家的草莓圣代很好吃你要是在这儿可得尝尝，不过他家披萨却烤得挺一般;委托的内容全是一群下级恶魔蝗虫一样又多又没趣，不过解决起来倒是非常迅速所以Dante领先一分。等等。Vergil偶尔应着，夹杂着一些吐槽和嫌弃。手机听筒的位置似乎有些开始发热，于是他换了一只手把手机挪到另一侧的耳朵。

从小他的弟弟便是聒噪且黏人的，他们相处时大抵都是Dante在絮絮叨叨着每一件琐碎的小事，仿佛要将他所见所闻的一切都与兄长分享，而并不在意Vergil是否只给了他不置可否的单音节作为回应。即便缺失掉几十年的时光，有的东西也依然还是一如最开始的模样。

『不管怎么说，这次委托还真是够久的。你信吗，这都一个星期了。』

“准确地说，明天才满一星期。而我很确定明天到家。”

“hmm”

Dante从喉头应了一声，毫无自觉地撅起了嘴，电波处理过的声音总归有些失真，偶尔会让人听起来不太真切。

比如他的哥哥管这叫“回家”。

“但是你瞧，这无疑是我们接过的委托里耗时最长的一次——我是说，一个星期啊。”

『你已经说过一遍了，Dante。』

很明显他是有些泄气的，电话那头的人并没有get到他想要表达的东西。他干巴巴地继续补充着。

“好吧，我是想说，我或许开始想你了。”

这话要是当着Vergil的面Dante大概打死也说不出来，但是，嗨！现在又没当着谁的面儿。他总不能顺着电话线——好吧应该是电波——过来打我吧。

听筒里出现了或许两秒的迟疑。

『这是好事，Dante。就人类的认知而言，适当的距离是维系健康的人际关系所必不可少的。』

谁他妈想听你说这个。

Dante应该是翻了个白眼，是啊，你指望这位就连追求抛瓦时都一丝不苟的先生能说出什么讨人喜欢的话吗。

“你确定吗Vergil。比如说最开始那个十年？或者从那该死的塔之后的十年？还是最近的这个十年？你不觉得我们从来都没有适当过吗。”

这是他们再次重逢以来一直避开不去谈论的话题，不该是在这样隔着空间无法确认对方神情变化的情况下谈论的内容，也不该用着这样一种轻浮且类似玩笑的语调来谈论的内容——我们知道他一向如此来掩盖自己。谁知道电波那头的人会去怎么解读，Dante不在意，也没有余裕来在意。

『……我承认』

长时间的沉默之后，他听见听筒中兄长低沉的嗓音。

“或许你是对的。”

贴在耳侧的手机里传出的声音与突兀响起在身后的声音重叠在了一起，房间中央突然出现两道十字形的扭曲，Dante像个傻子一样张着嘴瞪着一条修长的腿从空间的裂缝里跨出来。他的兄长右手一如既往优雅地捉着阎摩刀，而左手却滑稽地举着手机。

“What the hell？！”

次元裂缝在Vergil身后合上，他结束通话后将手机锁屏纳入衣兜，一边把阎魔刀入鞘一边走到他弟弟面前。

“你这是一副什么蠢样。”

“不不不……你可真吓到我了，老哥。”

Dante依然干瞪着他突然出现的兄长，就差把“我哥是撞着脑袋还是被恶魔附体了”写在脸上。

“我说了，或许你是对的。”他的兄弟欲盖弥彰地做出一副堂而皇之的模样，如果你愿意忽略掉他眼底自以为藏得很好的那一丝局促。“保持‘适当的距离’，合乎条理。”

oh这可真见鬼。Dante向斯巴达发誓，他绝对没有控制不住嘴角的疯狂上扬。他耸耸肩举起双手做出一个投降的姿势，对着身旁的餐桌怒了努嘴——在那上面你能看见一个敞开的披萨外卖盒，铺满着香肠与芝士的油腻面饼还剩下约三分之二。

“就你而言还真是难得的决策，哥哥。那么首先，陪你亲爱的弟弟解决掉他有些迟的晚餐？”

“我吃过了。”

Vergil露出不太赞同的神色。他缓缓地绕到餐桌另一边，挑了剩下的披萨里看起来最小的那一角，用食指和拇指把它拈了起来。

“下不为例。”

fin

傻屌的番外

Nero：所以你俩穷成这样哪儿来的钱买手机？

Vergil：充话费送的。

Nero：啥？？？

Dante：对，而且两个人的话还打95折。

Nero：你们会去充话费也很让人难以想象。

Vergil：愚蠢的Dante那台电话欠费了，我们只是去缴费。

Dante：啊对kid，你手机号多少，附带的套餐里还能设置三个号码免费拨打不限量。

Nero：不了谢谢，我并不太想和您二位无限量来着。

**Author's Note:**

> 脑子开了无限的坑，然而手什么都跟不上。
> 
> 今天也有没有小可爱愿意来跟窝口嗨聊梗的呢(
> 
> 窝悔过一下，沉迷在mission19打音游每天晚上都想着不行要写文要填坑然而没有关上ps4的窝有罪！
> 
> 啊但是音游真好玩窝开始喜欢perfect guard的判定音了。
> 
> 总之，非常欢迎有来和窝聊天磕cp口嗨脑洞的同担朋友们，请来督促窝填坑！
> 
> 那么，如果有机会让我们下次再见~


End file.
